Winter Blues
by Mistress of Muses
Summary: Riku broods. Kairi and Sora are there to make sure it doesn't stay that way. SoraRikuKairi OT3 fluff. Threesome, both yaoi and het content, nongraphic. I know it's inappropriate for the season...


Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is not mine.

Warnings: nothing graphic, but this is a M/M/F threesome. If it bugs you, read no further. That also means that there is shonen-ai and hetero content. Some Riku-angst at the beginning, which quickly changes to fluff.

AN: A quick oneshot written from a mental image of Kairi bringing Riku a cup of hot chocolate, and telling him not to brood. I realize it's COMPLETELY inappropriate for the season, but I wrote it anyway.

So yes, another OT3 fic from me. And strangely I keep writing Riku into the middle. Actually I prefer Sora to be in the middle, but… oh well. Also… this is very fluffy.

So…

Winter Blues

Riku stared out the grimy attic window, at the snow lazily collecting on the windowsill. Holiday Blues had set in. He wondered if he should find Sora and Kairi. No, he decided, he didn't want to bother them. They'd be off together, elsewhere in their house.

They were cheerful and he didn't want to bring them down. Really it'd be better if he just left. This thing between them… it seemed great, but he felt like he was just an obligation. Someone they paid attention to because they _should_. And he was probably just a depression on their lives, keeping them from true happiness…

His thoughts were interrupted by footsteps on the stairs, then entering the room. The reflection in the window showed that it was Kairi, carrying drinks.

She sat next to him in the window seat, handing him one of the mugs. The warmth felt good, and the smell of hot chocolate was relaxing. It spoke for the good things in the season.

He smiled at her, though it felt a bit forced. He was grateful, yet suspicious of why she was here. If he was just a responsibility… "Weren't you off with Sora somewhere?" he asked.

She smiled back. "A while ago. But I wanted to come find you. When we leave you alone for too long, you start brooding, and we can't have that!"

Her vaguely teasing words gave way to a serious expression. She took a sip from her own mug, then set it carefully on the floor.

Riku took his cue from her and did the same. She had a look on her face that said she wanted to talk.

She did, and she started without preamble. "Are you happy?"

'Of course.' he wanted to say, but he knew she wouldn't accept that. Both of them were too damn good at reading him…

"Sora and I worry for you. We worry that… maybe you want to leave us. That we aren't… Have we done something wrong? We love you so much, I hate to think we've hurt you." Her eyes were sincere as she met his gaze.

Riku smiled, trying to reassure her. "It's just winter depression. I'll be fine. I don't want to make you guys sad too."

"And that's the problem!" Sora said loudly from the door. Riku started; he hadn't heard him on the stairs. "You get so damn concerned with not 'infecting' us, that you isolate yourself. Which, by the way, worries us more. And when you're alone, you brood. So you feel worse, and you worry us. Don't be so dumb about it. We like seeing you around." His potentially harsh words were softened by his smile and wink as he walked into the room.

Kairi was nodding emphatically from where she sat.

"I'm sorry…" Riku started lamely.

"We don't want you to be sorry!" Sora interrupted, as he pulled dusty pillows into the middle of the floor. "Besides," he grinned. "I brought cookies!" he set the tin he'd been carrying down.

Kairi grabbed her hot chocolate, and then offered her hand to Riku.

He smiled as he took it, a lot more genuine this time. He loved both of them so much, and didn't know how he could think that they didn't feel the same.

So the three sat in the dimly lit attic, on dusty pillows and blankets, sharing two cups of hot chocolate and a tin of homemade Christmas cookies.

When they finished eating, and the dishes were set aside, the three stretched out on the impromptu bed, curled together. Riku felt Kairi holding him from behind curled around his back, and Sora facing him, head pressed to Riku's chest.

Kairi was the one to venture the suggestion, "Should we actually get up and go to bed?"

"Nah. I'm comfy…" Sora mumbled.

Kairi giggled, "Okay… just don't blame me when you're stiff in the morning!"

"Fair 'nuff." He mumbled in reply.

Riku maneuvered slightly so he could see Sora's face. "Thanks for caring about me," he whispered. He looked over his shoulder. "Both of you."

"Of course, silly. Why wouldn't we?" Sora asked, reaching up into a half crouch. From there he pulled Riku into a soft kiss, and then did the same to Kairi before laying back down.

Riku softly ran a hand through the other boy's hair. Kairi leaned over his shoulder, and he turned so he could kiss her too. She smiled and grabbed another old quilt and threw it over them before lying back down.

Riku shifted so that Sora was more comfortable, laying his arm over the boy. Kairi stretched her own arm over Riku, resting her hand on Sora's waist.

"Night, love you." Sora murmured, snuggling closer to Riku.

"Goodnight. Love you too," the other two replied, before slipping into comfortable sleep.

The end

AN: Lame ending, I know. Please review if you read it! And if you like trio fics, there's one other that I've written, called "Nightmare."

Reviews are like Christmas cookies; both appreciated and enjoyed at any time.


End file.
